Raven's Obsession
by XXThunderStormXX
Summary: Raven has an obsession...with Beast boy. Rated M for a reason. Edit: NOW WITH A BIGGER LEMON!


**This is just a oneshot I got into my head and felt like I wanted to post. Don't worry, I'm still working on my oneshot series but for now, I'm just posting this in the meantime. Anyways, enjoy.**

**NOW EDITED! Someone pointed out that the actual Sex in this wasn't as long as it should have been, and I agree I did rush the ending a little bit so here is the edited version, this time with longer sex!**

It was almost 10:00 in the morning, and Raven had not exited her room yet.

She was sitting at the computer in her room, her foot tapping reaptedly at the floor as she bit her lower lip.

She was at the main screen of her computer, flipping through a window that contained all of her documents that she had saved over the years.

Raven's cheeks flushed as she scrolled the mouse cursor over a folder entitled "obsession". Raven looked nervously over at her door making sure that it was _absolutely_ LOCKED before she clicked the folder.

Once she was positive it was, she clicked the folder and opened it.

She scrolled the mouse over to the first picture and double clicked it, enlarging the picture.

Soon Beast boy's 15 year old smiling face filled the computer screen.

Raven then moved over to the next picture and enlarged it, which was a picture of Beast boy smiling and sitting on the couch as he mindlessly watched television. Then she moved to the next picture, which was Beast boy shirtless at the beach, fully exposing his body except for his swim trunks.

Raven smiled at the computer screen, this one was one of her favorites.

"_God I'd just like to rip those swim trunks off of him."_ Raven thought.

She had hundreds of pictures of the green changeling saved onto her computer in this folder. The pictures of him consisted of him at different ages, and in various places. Although the ones that featured someone else in the picture were stored into a different folder.

Raven didn't care for those pictures, its not that she didn't care for the other Titans, no, but she wanted the ones that had Beast boy and Beast boy only in them.

Raven had an obsession with Beast boy and she knew it.

She never really knew when this infatuation with the green teen had even started, it just…did.

She had to try very hard though to keep it a secret.

Sometimes Raven would sneak into his room at night and cut a lock of his hair off. Beast boy would always be suspicious if it was Cyborg or Robin playing some sort of trick on him, although he never would expect that Raven had anything to do with it, and this did make things easier.

Raven continued to smile at the computer screen, her eyes glued to the topless picture of Beast boy.

After about five minutes however, Raven got up off of the computer chair and walked up to her closet and opened the door. She rummaged through it until she found what she was looking for; a small red box.

She took the box and placed it onto her purple comforter gently. She opened it as she went through what it contained. What it contained, were several "Beast boy mementos" as she called them. It consisted of chewed bubble gum wrappers from Beast boy, dirty socks from Beast boy, band aids from Beast boy, and even Beast boy's nail clippings, yes his _Nail clippings._

It was an obsession alright, no getting around it. Raven continued to look through the box until she found her favorite "Beast boy memento". A zip lock baggie that contained several locks of his hair. Raven opened the bag savagely like a junk food addict opening a Doritos bag. She took a handful of the green locks into her palm and breathed in his wonderful scent, although unfortunately the smell of Beast boy's shampoo had faded months ago.

Just the smell of his hair however made her nipples harden. Without hesitating, Raven sat back down at the computer and flipped through more pictures of Beast boy until she got to her very favorite one, a treasure that she loved and held dear to. A picture of the green teen masturbating. Yes. Raven had caught him one night doing the dirty deed in the kitchen.

He thought that everyone had been sleeping, although he never even knew that Raven was up. Raven had to be extra careful when she took the picture to make sure he didn't spot her, which he didn't but it had been a close call.

"_Oh Beast boy you naughty little grass stain, why the kitchen? It was almost like you wanted to be caught…"_ She thought smiling deviously.

The picture didn't show much, but it still aroused her more than anything.

She could just imagine him, rubbing and stroking his green erect penis, making soft throaty moans as he continued to rub, his ball sack clenching and his teeth gritting as he neared his climax, and then him spilling his white hot seed all over the cold kitchen floor as he let out an even louder moan.

Raven then realized that her panties were now soaking wet from her arousing thoughts. "Maybe I should take care of that now." She said in a whisper as a sly grin spread over her face.

Raven didn't waste anytime and she pulled her blue pajama shorts off as she slid her completely damp panties down her legs she then pulled off her top and bra off as well, making her completely naked.

She enlarged the picture of him masturbating and stared at it intently as she began to masturbate herself, her fingers prodding into her pussy, and her eyes shutting halfway as she indulged deep into her fantasies. She imagined the changeling moving in and out of her in quick thrusts. She then began to stroke and fondle her breasts and nipples as she imagined him sucking on them furiously.

"Oh Beast boy oh." She moaned softly moving her fingers in and out of her dripping pussy even faster now.

Raven was about halfway to her orgasm when she heard a knock on the door.

"GO AWAY!" Raven shouted, her fingers never ceasing.

"Raven it's me open up." Beast boy said slightly hurt.

"Coming!" Raven said removing her fingers and exiting out of her documents on the computer. She then slipped all her clothes back on quickly and casually walked to the door and opened it.

She was ecstatic to see him, although she hid it with a frown and her usual monotone.

"Raven are you okay?" Beast boy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Super." Raven replied once again with her monotone.

"Well you haven't left your room since you got up and I was wondering if you were going to get any breakfast." He said smiling and gently placing his hand on her shoulder nervously, afraid on how she would react.

It took every single ounce of Raven's energy and emotion to not smile and embrace her love in a huge hug, but she managed to refrain.

She was good at it, she couldn't lie, and after all, she had spent years hiding her emotions from her friends so she was skilled.

"_My green love is actually TOUCHING me! Oh god this is one of the happiest days of my life!" _She screamed in her head but still keeping her composure.

"Breakfast actually sounds… nice." Raven said with the ghost of a smile on her face.

"Okay cool." Beast boy said with a huge grin and starting to feel confident again.

The two of them then walked down the hallway together side by side as they made their way to the kitchen.

It wasn't until they had gone into the bright light that completely covered the kitchen, that Raven had noticed that Beast boy's hair was slightly wet, and she knew he had just exited the shower.

"_He looks so hot with his hair matted like that."_ She thought, another small smile coming over her face. Beast boy noticed this and he looked shocked.

"Ugh Raven are you alright?" Raven blushed in both embarrassment and anger at being caught. "I said I'm fine." Raven snapped. Beast boy then stepped back a couple inches and held his arms out. "Okay okay, it's cool Raven just relax." He thought terrified of the idea of upsetting her.

Raven instantly regretted that, but what was she supposed to do? She couldn't let him find out her true feelings for him, ever.

"_Oh I'm sorry for yelling at you like that my precious Beast, but I just can't let you know, because I know that someone as handsome and talented as you could never fall in love with the likes of me."_ She thought sadly.

"Well I'm going to make myself some breakfast." He said getting ready to prepare his usual vegetarian food. Raven then got up and got ready to prepare her herbal Tea like usual, but as she was preparing it Beast boy accidentally dropped his pack of tofu bacon onto the floor.

"Godamnit." Beast boy said in annoyance leaning over and picking it up.

Raven couldn't help herself; she turned her head and got a view of his muscular tight ass as well as some of his beautiful green back as his shirt rode up slightly. As soon as he picked it up though, Raven turned her head quickly away and her cheeks flushed. God she was getting that feeling again.

She needed to masturbate, now. She had usually done it early in the morning to get it out of the way and to control her "urges" for awhile but Beast boy had interrupted her today. Not that she was blaming him though, he was just doing a kind act for one of his friends like the caring sweetheart that he was.

"Um I'll be right back I have to go to the bathroom." Raven said walking out and leaving Beast boy alone in the kitchen. It was late in the morning after all and Cyborg was probably busy updating the T car as usual and Robin and StarFire were probably in the workout room together.

Raven made her way down the hall quickly and entered her bedroom as she picked up her red box and put the bag containing Beast boy's hair back into it.

She then exited her room and made her way to Beast boy's room, it was risky and invading his privacy but Raven thought that this would allow her to add more to her masturbation experience. She phased through his door with her powers and once she was in his room, she shut his door. She then layed onto his bed gently and sighed dreamily as she buried her face deep into his pillow and inhaled deeply.

"_His pillow smells wonderful." _She thought inhaling once more and she could already feel her juices starting to flow.

Raven then got off of his bed and walked up to his dresser.

There was an empty can of grape soda lying on the dresser and Raven snatched it up and drank the couple of drops that remained in it.

She licked her lips and smiled as she put the can into her red box, adding it to her collection. Raven then quickly made her way into his bathroom and she shut the door delicately.

There was some used floss on the counter and Raven snatched that up as well and put it into her box.

After that, Raven put her box onto the bathroom sink as she made her way into his shower. It was still wet and moist from his use of it just a little while earlier, and Raven breathed in the wonderful smell of it and she shivered in delight as she felt her feet touch the water droplets on the floor of the shower that remained. Raven then found her grand prize, his shampoo bottle.

She grabbed it and opened it up and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she inhaled the aroma deeply. She let out a sigh and inhaled the wonderful aroma again. She then exited the shower and she sat down on the toilet seat. She pulled off her shorts and moist panties once more as she pulled off her bra and top.

She then poured some of his shampoo into her hand and placed the bottle onto the bathroom counter next to her.

She then rubbed Beast boy's shampoo all around her moist opening and she let out a hiss of pleasure as the cool substance came into contact with her warm soft flesh.

On top of that, the shampoo was thick and white, and she could practically imagine that it was Beast boy giz all around her opening.

She placed her fingers back into her pussy and began rubbing it and moving her fingers in and out, even quicker with the lubrication of the shampoo.

She began to thrust her fingers in even faster and Raven began letting out a series of soft moans.

She wasn't going to last long and she knew that. She continued to prod her fingers in and let out one last moan as she came and her juices flowed all over her fingers and onto the toilet seat. "Beast boy." She moaned softly enjoying the last bit of her orgasm.

She then got up and tore some toilet paper off the roll to clean up her juices that had gotten onto the seat. She then flushed it and reentered his shower.

But first, she opened the cap to his shampoo and managed to wipe some of her juices off of her fingers and she let them drop into his shampoo. She then shook it up so he wouldn't know and she put her clothes back on and washed her hands as she exited his bathroom.

However, as she exited, she saw Beast boy standing there in front of her._ "Oh no oh god NO."_ She thought in horror.

"Raven what are you doing in my room?" He asked the question not angrily, but curiously. Raven just stood there for a second, holding her box with her mouth slightly open.

"What's that in your hands?" He asked curiously once again as he began walking towards her.

Raven then flew out of his room and ran to her room as fast as her legs could carry her and she slammed her door and locked it.

Beast boy followed her though and he knocked on her door.

"Raven please open up, I'm not mad I just want to talk." He said soothingly.

"GO AWAY, YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND, NONE OF YOU WILL EVER FUCKING UNDERSTAND!" She yelled laying on her bed and breaking out into tears as violent sobs began to wrack her body.

"What's going on, what's all the yelling?" Robin asked walking up behind Beast boy.

"I don't know Robin I just wanted to talk to her."

"Maybe you should just leave her alone Beast boy you know how she can get."

Beast boy frowned and turned away. "It's okay Beast boy, we may never understand why she acts the way she acts, but it's best to just not interfere."

Robin said soothingly as he placed a hand on Beast boy's shoulder.

The two of them then walked down the hallway.

* * *

Several hours later at around midnight, everyone was in bed except for Beast boy.

However as he was walking down the hallway towards his room, he stopped at Raven's door and knocked on it gently one more time.

"Raven please open up; just let me talk to you please… I want to help."

To his surprise the door gently opened and there stood Raven.

"Fine come in." Raven said softly.

"Really?" Beast boy asked aghast.

"Yeah now just hurry up before I change my mind." Raven said firmly

"Okay." Beast boy said following her into her room as she shut and locked the door. The two of them then took a seat on Raven's bed.

"So Rae, mind telling me what happened earlier?" Beast boy asked. His voice was calm and relaxed, like he was speaking to a child.

Raven couldn't help but smile a little bit; she loved it when he called her Rae.

Raven sighed, she was about to make a huge decision right here, she was finally going to admit her true feelings to him. She had to tell him the truth, what else was she supposed to say? That she was just in his room for no reason at all? Like he'd by that.

"Beast boy…" Raven said softly looking down at the ground nervously.

"Yeah Rae?"

"Well…well…" Raven stuttered, she wasn't quite sure how to say it.

"You're not mad at me are you Rae?" Beast boy asked nervously.

This finally got her to spit it out. "No Beast boy, I love you! I could never be mad at you." She said looking into his beautiful emerald eyes.

"You-you what?" Beast boy asked dumbfounded, he wasn't sure he heard her right.

"I love you Beast boy I always have."

"You-you LOVE ME?" Beast boy asked his mouth and eyes wide in shock.

"I thought you hated me!" Beast boy asked throwing his arms up into the air in confused frustration.

"Yes Beast boy! I'm In love with you! I'm crazy about you! I can't stop thinking about you, you're in my head all the time!" Raven yelled out, it felt so good to release it all.

Beast boy just sat there, with his mouth and eyes wide open.

"Is-is that why you were in my room?" Beast boy asked curiously.

"Yes, you see I was… well I was collecting some of your garbage Beast boy, I've been doing it for awhile now and I'm also the one who's been cutting off small piece of your hair every once in awhile."

"That was YOU?" Wow I never would have guessed that in a million years."

Beast boy said rubbing the back of his head again nervously.

"You see Beast boy I collect small things from you such as pieces of your hair, band aides and other things of yours because they make me feel like I have a small part of you, I know that sounds really weird but it's the truth." Raven said turning her head away from his in shame, not sure on how he would react.

"It's not weird Raven, I think it's sweet."

"YOU WHAT?" Now it was Raven's turn to be shocked.

"I think it's really sweet Raven and I just wanted to tell you that I also have feelings for you, and I've had them for awhile lately but I never said anything to you because I thought you would hate me for it."

Raven almost fainted. This had to be a dream, it just had to be, it was to good to be true, did Beast boy, the one she was in love with just say he had feelings for her?

"B-b-east boy you- you like me to?"

"Yes Rae I really do." Beast boy said sweetly leaning into her.

Raven then felt like she was going to pass out as Beast boy pressed his lips up against hers.

She couldn't believe it Beast boy was kissing her, HER of all people.

Raven then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back as passionately as she could as she let out a long pleased moan into his mouth.

The two of them then remained like that for awhile, kissing and holding each other until Raven pulled away.

Raven's face was flushed as she pulled away and Beast boy gave Raven a seductive smile that practically made her melt.

"You like my hair don't you Raven?" Beast boy asked her grinning.

"What?" Raven asked in surprise.

"You like my hair, I mean since you collect pieces of it after all." He said suggestively leaning closer to her.

Raven didn't know how to react at first, but soon a cat like grin spread over her face.

"Mmh Beast boy why don't you come over her so I can show you what else I like about you."

Raven said in a low purr, holding her arms out and giving him a suggestive wink.

Beast boy then jumped into her arms as they embraced in another kiss.

Only this time Raven slipped her tongue into his mouth as she ran her hands all through his grass green boy moaned into the kiss and his tongue responded to hers as their tongues soon began to battle with each other for boy then slipped his hands under Raven's pajama shirt and began stroking and massaging her stomach while simultaneously frenching her.

"_I'm in heaven!_" Raven thought in sheer and utter bliss.

Raven then returned the favor and slipped her hands under Beast boy's shirt as she tore it off of him like a savage animal.

She ran her hands all over his well defined chest as well as his erect nipples which made Beast boy shiver in then pulled away and began placing hot kisses up and down his neck as she began nipping at it, leaving a trail of love bites.

"Oh Raven!" Beast boy moaned in delight.

Raven couldn't believe it, her love was moaning her name, she felt like screaming in delight. Raven then couldn't resist, she completely tore her clothes off as well as his in a matter of seconds, completely exposing the both of their naked bodies. Beast boy's eyes widened, he had never seen such beautiful creamy white skin in his entire life.

"You look Beautiful Rae." Beast boy said smiling at her.

Raven beamed at him and she then examined her naked green lover and eyed him like a ten year old eyeing a gigantic candy bar.

He was more gorgeous than she had imagined, especially since he was completely naked then looked down and saw his nine inch erect penis which was ready for grinned sexily and pinned him down to the bed using her powers which made Beast boy even hornier than he already was. Raven then moved her head down towards his genitals.

She ran a hand through his green pubic hair as she began to massage his balls lovingly.

"Raven!" Beast boy shouted out in delight.

"Oh you like that don't you?" Raven asked looking up at him with a seductive grin.

"Oh god Rae yes." That's all Raven had to hear, and she began massaging and stroking his erection as she began to flick her tongue over the tip.

"R-r-Raven! OH GOD!" Beast boy moaned and Raven felt his pre cum start to ooze onto her tongue.

Raven continued to stroke his throbbing dick, only this time using two hands and Beast boy threw his head back in delight, enjoying the hand job that Raven was giving to him.

However soon Raven leaned down and took all of his cock into her mouth at once and began sucking on it intently as she continued to stroke and play with his testicles.

"Raven oh sweet mother of god." Beast boy moaned trying not to loose it right there.

This made Raven start sucking even harder and her warm mouth and saliva felt wonderful on his hard member.

Beast boy then couldn't hold back, he began thrusting his cock into Raven's mouth as he neared his orgasm.

Raven then began sucking even faster, which Beast boy didn't think was possible and she even let her tongue slide over the opening as she sucked.

"RAVEN I'M GONNA CUM!" Beast boy screamed in pleasure. This didn't stop her though, she continued with what she was doing and that was it, Beast boy orgasmed and shockwaves of pleasure shot up and down his body. He felt like he reached nirvana as he shot jets of hot cum into her mouth and down her throat, Raven continued to suck and made sure to swallow every single drop.

Once she was sure she did,she pulled away and licked her lips.

"Well Beast boy how's that for oral sex?" She asked giving him another naughty smile.

Beast boy moaned and he was sweating intensely from the blow job he had just gotten.

Beast boy however took control and grabbed Raven as he pinned HER down to the bed.

"Your turn Raven." He said huskily with lust roaring through his system.

Raven giggled in delight, but soon she began to moan as Beast boy leaned down and took her right breast into his mouth as he grazed his teeth across it lightly.

"BEAST BOY OH!" Raven screamed in delight.

Beast boy started sucking on her right breast as he massaged the left.

He then pulled away and sucked and bit on the left as he massaged the right.

"BEAST boy oh god I feel like I'm gonna explode." Raven said throwing her head back onto her pillow.

Beast boy then pulled away from her breasts and began kissing down to that special spot in between her legs. He placed a kiss on her opening as he prodded his tongue into her and moved it in and out.

"GARFIELD!" Raven shrieked, her body shooting up and grabbing onto her bed sheets as he continued to eat her out.

Raven came quickly and her hot juices flooded his mouth and Beast boy swallowed them as Raven had an incredible orgasm.

Beast boy didn't stop though, and he continued to move his tongue in and out of her opening as he gently nipped at it which made Raven cum all over Beast boy's lips a second time.

"BEEEEEEAST BOY!" Raven screamed opening up her mouth wide in pleasure. Beast boy swallowed her juices once again as he continued licking and sucking at her womanhood.

Raven came once more feeling like she was going to pass out.

Beast boy swallowed her third round of juices and licked his lips, making sure to get all of her exquisite tasting juices into his mouth.

"Sorry Raven but you tasted so delicious I couldn't stop." He said crawling up her seductively. They embraced in a kiss once more as Raven started stroking his once again erect penis.

Beast boy moaned and pulled away getting ready to enter her when Raven flipped him over quickly and pinned him beneath her.

"Oh no Beast boy I'M gonna be the one on top." Raven said positioning herself over his erection.

Beast boy was confused, weren't men supposed to be on the top? Well he didn't care, it was love making all the same, and Raven being on top also strangely aroused him.

Raven then grabbed onto his shoulders as she came down on him and began riding him as hard as she could.

"Oh Raven go faster." Beast boy said shutting his eyes tight. So this is what love making felt like…

Raven obeyed, and she continued to ride his member at an even faster pace as the two moaned and groaned in euphoria. As Raven was riding him, Beast boy reached around and used one of his hands to stroke her beautiful ass, as his other hand began to stroke and play with her perky pink rock hard nipples, prompting Raven to moan in thankfulness. Beast boy also began to instinctivley thrust up into the women, doubling their wonderful sensation. The green teen absolutely _relished _the feeling of his organ being buried into Raven's tight warm little lovebox. It felt as if the two of them were meant to be one.

"OH BEAST BOY!" Raven screamed piercing his dick at an even greater pace as Beast boy also began thrusting up into her simultaneously.

"RAVEN OH GOD!" Beast boy yelled getting ready to reach his climax as was Raven.

Raven was doing a good job of fucking herself on Beast boy's dick and she howled and moaned under her own pleasure as she was about to reach her peak.

Finally, Beast boy leaned his head into her chest as he began sucking on her breats once more as Raven crashed down on him. This sent both of them over the edge. Beast boy moaned and screamed as he reached his second orgasm for the night, shooting his white hot seed up into Raven's pussy. Powerful ecstsasy then coursed through the green hero's body. The feeling was only intensified by the feeling of the purple haired female's inviting, internal vaginal muscles clamping down on his tool.

Seconds later, the gorgeous teen that was riding him like a bull, let out a loud shriek as she experienced another amazing orgasm, white flashing behind her eyes as her sticky juices spilled down her legs.

Once the two teens came down from their plateau of sexual pleasure, Raven very slowly pulled herself off of BB and layed her body down next to him.

She kissed him before snuggling up against him.

"Oh Beast boy I love you so much, please don't ever leave me."

"I love you to Raven, and I'll never leave you, I'll be with you always." Beast boy said embracing her as they remained under her covers. "Always." Beast boy said whispering into her ear as he continued to hold onto her tightly. Raven couldn't be happier, she was finally with her love, and she knew this was going to be the beginning of a wonderful relationship.

**Yeah I know the ending was a little corny but I couldn't think of anything else lol. Anyways please R and R if you enjoyed it thanks. :)**

**Also, hoped you enjoyed the extended lemon. ; )**


End file.
